


Hostile Takeover

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, hostile takeover verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Bishop has run through every channel, every possible avenue that might lead to his son. He has moved heaven and earth and Peter is still no where to be found. It's time to move on to the less earthly possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Written in crazylittleelf's comments, spoilers for Fringe Season One Finale.

Walter Bishop has run through every channel, every possible avenue that might lead to his son. He has moved heaven and earth and Peter is still nowhere to be found. It's time to move on to the less earthly possibilities.

First, he considers opening a window to the other world to find the Peter there, but opening a window is too obvious, too dangerous. That's when his eyes fall on the tank he and Belly had whipped up to prolong the connection to the other world. They'd found out it let the user connect with another unconscious person completely by accident one late night in the lab.

Walter uses it now. He shoots himself up with LSD and his own personal mix of drugs and climbs in the tank after opening the tiniest of windows to the other world. It'll only give him a few seconds, but yourself is always the easiest person to find on the other side.

If he can find his other self sleeping, he'll be able to find out what he knows. Maybe his Peter was missing too, but now is found. Maybe that other Walter will be the key to finding his Peter. There is always the chance.

Walter hooks himself in and flings his mind into a foreign earth. He finds himself easily enough. He runs down the pathways of the other him's mind, looking for Peter.

"Peter!" he screams in his other self's mind.

Peter appears and suddenly Walter knows this is his Peter. His son. His stolen son. He doesn't care that the window is closing, that if he doesn't leave this Walter's mind his own body will die and he'll be trapped in this universe forever. Peter is here.

Walter lets the window close, knowing someday he'll be able to take over this body, push this foreign Walter aside and once again be with his son.


End file.
